


The Lucky Guy

by Illusion6



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bartender Choi San, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Making Out, Or Does He??, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Yunho gets everything he wants, Yunhos doing stupid stuff, don't repeat at home kids, not betad we die like men, producer kim hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion6/pseuds/Illusion6
Summary: Every single task in his life turned out in his favor, there was not one incident, when his extraordinary intuition (or call it luck) didn’t save him. And together with the light-headedness of youth in combination with alcohol, he really felt invincible. The well-known euphoria of doing something utterly reckless and stupid, but still succeeding, filled him up. Blood rushing through his blood-vessels, his heart beating like crazy, sweat forming on his forehead. At this point he was already addicted to this feeling. He needed the thrill, needed to test the boundaries of his never-ending luck.Wouldn't it be tragic if he... lost it?
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Down the Rainpipe

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, this is inspired by this one clip, where Yunho claimed to always have luck! Damn, what a nice life to just do anything you want and it turns out in your favor.

“For real, I will do it!”

  
“No way, Yunho! It was meant as a joke! Don’t do that! It will actually get you killed!”, Mingi screamed back.

  
They sat around a desk littered with empty bottles of Soju and cans of beer.

  
“You shouldn’t have proposed that, if you didn’t want me to die.” Yunho pouted at Mingi.

  
“Oh my god, can’t a man make a simple joke anymore?” Mingi rolled his eyes, then facing Hongjoong.

  
“C’mon, Joong, tell him that’s stupid.”

  
“It actually is stupid, Yunho. Honestly, don’t do that. Mingi will apologize now for this dumb idea, won’t he?” He glared at Mingi, who just groaned.

  
But Yunho wouldn’t have it. All of them were teasing Mingi for how stupid this idea was, but Yunho would do it. He could do anything. Every single task in his life turned out in his favor, there was not one incident, when his extraordinary intuition (or call it luck) didn’t save him. And together with the light-headedness of youth in combination with alcohol, he really felt invincible.

  
Yunho walked up to the window and opened it.

  
A misophony of screams and cheers and shouts rose up from his friends.

  
“Fuck, Yunho, you will break all your bones or even die, don’t do that!!”, Wooyoung shrieked, jumping on his feet and trying to close the window again.

  
“IF YOU DIE BECAUSE OF THIS, I WILL JUST STRAIGHT UP FOLLOW YOU AND JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW!” Mingis voice boomed through the room.

  
Hongjoong and Seonghwa just shared a look full of worry.  
“Listen Yunho, I know you are a generally lucky and skilled person, but this is going too far…”, Seonghwa started, but was interrupted by Yeosang: “Oh Hyung, c’mon he’s not just lucky. We all know his unbelievable luck. This is no big deal for him, really.”

  
Yunho winked at him. “That’s my man! You all should trust me more, guys.”

  
With that, he lifted a leg to put on the windowsill, pulling himself up by the window frame and placing his other foot on the outside windowsill.

  
A mix of cheers and terrified screams were accompanying him. He looked down. Yeosangs apartment, which he shared with Wooyoung, was on the 4th floor. The street looked so small, the cars like toys, the few people going by, like little puppets. The air was still mild from the heat of the day. He turned to his right where the rain-pipe was fixed on the wall. He grabbed it with his hand and then used one of the brackets as a steppingstone. His whole weight was now on the rain-pipe. No normal rain-pipe would hold the weight of a 21-year old man. But it held Yunho.

  
Mingis head appeared in the window. “Oh my god, I can’t look, if you fall, I swear, I’ll kill myself. I can’t live with the burden of killing you.”

  
“Then don’t look!” Yunho could hear Yeosang shouting from the inside.

  
“Don’t be overdramatic. Nothing bad will happen to me. Also don’t kill yourself over me. That’s literally the last thing I want.”

  
Yunho started to climb up the pipe. Slowly but surely, he reached the 5th floor. The window next to him was dark, the room empty. He climbed up higher.

  
He could hear the shouts of his friends from beneath and as he looked down, he saw how Yeosang started to film everything. He proceeded to climb up and up.

  
The well-known euphoria of doing something utterly reckless and stupid, but still succeeding filled him up. Blood rushing through his blood-vessels, his heart beating like crazy, sweat forming on his forehead. At this point he was already addicted to this feeling. He needed the thrill, needed to test the boundaries of his never-ending luck. He never went over a greenlight anymore, he always waited for red. He never studied for an exam, just ticked the answers by luck and always got good results. Also, he once won 10.000 Dollars in a lottery, but after that had to promise his parents to never take part in gambling again, even though he assured them, he wouldn’t fail anyway.

  
When he reached the 6th floor, he saw how Yeosang and Wooyoung where leaning on the railing of the roof, continuing to cheer him on from above. He passed the 7th floor and then heaved himself up, grabbed the railing and let his friend help him over until he stood with both feet on the roof.

  
And then he screamed into the night, laughing and buzzing with adrenaline, looking over the roofs of the close building and feeling absolutely invincible.

  
Mingi stormed through the door leading to the roof and runned towards him.

  
“YOU ARE ALIVE OH MY GOD NEVER DO THIS AGAIN I HATE YOU!!!” And then proceeded to squeeze him in a bone-crushing hug. Yunho was sure, he felt a bit of wetness on his shoulder. He patted Mingis back.

  
“Now, don’t propose any dumb ideas anymore then, idiot. I hope, this taught you a lesson.”  
Mingi just held him closer.

  
The warm summer wind was caressing their skin, carrying their voices and laughter over the roofs, for anyone to be part of their youthful recklessness.

  
And this was how most of their get-togethers went. They would drink a bit. Someone would say something stupid and Yunho would go like “Why not?”, resulting in chaos and Yunho making a show by not getting killed when he did the stupid things he did. It was amazing, really.

  
If someone asked Yunho, about his luck, he would just say he had good intuition. But over the years he discovered, it was more than that. He didn’t know what exactly, but there was something or someone looking out for him, forming reality just like Yunho needed it to succeed. Alternating physical laws to contribute to his success.

The next day Yunho woke up just in time (no alarm needed, he would just naturally wake up in time), grabbed some clothes out of the pile on the floor by chance, which turned out to actually fit very well together. He never needed to rush anywhere, because he would always catch the bus perfectly and it never occurred, that he got into a traffic-jam or accident on his way to university.

  
He had a test in his second period, but he was lucky: the questions were easy to answer. When time for lunch came, he and Mingi arrived at the cafeteria just before the mob of students stormed in, so he could get his lunch without waiting for half an hour. Eventually Wooyoung and Yeosang joined them, after they didn’t have luck on their side and needed to wait in line until they could get their food.

  
“Guys, check that out, I filmed Yunhos climbing adventure from the weekend.” Yeosang pulled out his phone, turning it around, so Mingi and Yunho could see it.

  
Mingi groand. “Oh god, this is giving me PTSD, I don’t want to relive almost loosing my best friend.” Yunho just laughed and watched the video.

  
“Why don’t you sent it into the group-chat?”, he asked.

  
“Because.”, Yeosang proceeded to put away his phone, so he could tend to his food, “I don’t want to share my cinematographic masterpieces just like that. I am going to cut them all together to a movie and sell it and then Imma be rich.”

  
“Wow, thank you for letting me be a part of your succsess. Me. The actual protagonist of the movie.”  
Yeosang huffed. “You don’t reall have a a say in this, life caters to your liking anyway, just share a bit of your luck with your friends, will you?”

  
They all laughed. He was right, Yunho thought, he had anything in life he wanted anyway.

The semester was already two months in, so it was just natural, they all wanted to relief some stress from all their assignments, homework and endless lectures. Also examn season would start sooner than they wanted so they had to use their weekends as long as they could, right? Except Yunho. Yunho never got stressed out.

  
They decided to go clubbing. Or at least all of them minus Hongjoong. Because Hongjoong deemed other things more important than clubbing. And also minus Mingi. Because Mingi had to work his part-job at a game arcade. So it was just the four of them.

  
The sun has been brutal this day, the heat continuing even into the night. Their favourite location, an underground club, which mostly played hiphop and RnB tracks, was really popular with pretty much every student on the campus. It wasn’t far from the dorms and it was comparably cheap.

  
Yunho spotted the bar and aimed for it, Seonghwa in tow, to get their free drinks. The bar was full of strangers, it was hard to gain a spot there. But a small space got free by chance very soon and Yunho immediately squeezed himself in. He turned his head to speak to Seonghwa, who stood behind him: “Let me get your drink, since I’m already here. What do you want, Hyung?” He held his hand out for Seonghwa to pass him his drink coupon.

  
“Uuhm, I’ll just get a vodka-shot.”

  
Yunho raised an eyebrow. “Wow, going strong today, aren’t we?” Seonghwa just rolled his eyes.

  
He waved for one of the bartenders. She spotted him and turned to take his order.

  
“One vodka-shot and one Malibu-orange, please!” He shouted, handing over both coupons. She nodded and turned away to prepare the drinks. Another bartender reached over where she was standing before, grabbing a bottle of some high-percentage alcohol. As soon as he was there, he turned away again to serve someone. He has seen this one a few times already, since they frequented this club a lot. It was a very handsome bartender and Yunho didn’t look away from him, observing how he mixed two drinks at the same time. His forehead was glinting with sweat, brown and blue colored hair swept out of his face to not disturb him. A cross-shaped earring was dangling on one of his earlobes, swaying rapidly around with every turn of his head. His lips were slightly pouty, his eyes sharp just as his jawline. His black dress-shirt was left open on the first few buttons revealing the skin of his chest and his collarbones, which also were covered in a sheen layer of sweat. As he moved around grabbing this, shaking that, Yunho was hypnotized by the flex of his forearms-muscles. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear his voice over the crowd. And damn, he really was hot. Yunho asked himself, why he never tried a move on him. He never failed when he tried to get someones number. But he had never tried to pursue a bartender. Would it be harder than regular party.guests? The thought of a challenge made him excited.

  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, interrupting his observations. “Yunho, the drinks.” Seonghwa pointed on the glasses which were standing on the counter in front of him. He absentmindedly reached for the Vodka-shot to give to Seonghwa.

  
“Thanks.” Seonghwa held up his glass, prompting for a cheers. Yunho clinked his own glass against Seonghwa’s and while slowly sipping on his Malibu cocktail he watched amused as Seonghwa downed his drink in one go and slamming the empty glass back on the counter. This was a rare thing to see, Seonghwa normally wasn’t a shot type. Maybe something was bugging him, but he didn’t show it. He did that a lot. Yunho usually noticed anyway. He would have to talk to him later when his Hyung was drunk and more loose-tongued.

  
Yunho looked back to the hustling bartenders, training his gaze on the interesting one.

  
“Hyung, I think, I’ll stay at the bar a while longer.” He made Seonghwa know. “You can go back to Yeosang and Wooyoung to the dancefloor, I’ll join you guys later.” Seonghwa side-eyed the bartender and figured out what Yunho was aiming for.

“That’s kinda daring, though isn’t it. The bartender? Man, let the guy do his job, won’t you?” Yunho stared back to hot-bartender-boy. Seonghwa probably was right. All the bartenders were busy, it would be for the best to wait a while longer, until the worst flood of people claiming their free drinks ebbed away, so Yunho wouldn’t stress out the guy too much. “Also bartenders are not known for easily giving their number to customers.”, he added.

  
“That’s the challenge, Hyung.” Yunho winked at him. Seonghwa just rolled his eyes.

  
“I hate that you will always get what you want, someone needs to teach you a lesson.” The brunette swallowed a generous amount of his drink. “But you can return to the dancefloor for real, I could just sit here and watch him a bit longer at least.”

  
“Dude, as your Hyung I see it in my duty to hinder you from doing something as creepy as that.” A stool next to Yunho got vacated and Seonghwa made himself comfortable. He called for one of the bartender’s attention. Hot-guy followed his call. Seonghwa was a great wingman. He wouldn’t let Yunho be creepy all by himself. He actually assisted him being creepy. Or, to be precise, he prevented Yunho from being creepy all together. Yunho smiled happily all over his face. Seonghwa ordered a sweet cocktail, which required the guy to mix a few juices and alcohol together. A great opportunity to observe him in more detail. Yunho stared as the guys shirt revealed even more of his chest, when he moved, watched the skilled use of his hands and how he even took other orders while preparing Seonghwa’s drink. He was concentrated and precise, looked serious when mixing, controlled when he moved around to gather the ingredients for the drink. He probably was hit on every single night he worked here. But Yunho was sure, he would stand out from all the other guys and girls, who tried their luck with this bartender.

  
“There you go.” Hot guy spoke to Seonghwa, trying to reach over one of his colleagues who was rustling in cabinet under the counter, just in front of Seonghwas and Yunhos spot at the bar. Yunho extended his hand to help him place the cocktail in front of Seonghwa. As he closed his hand around the cold glass, their fingers brushed faintly. Yunhos gaze snapped up to the guys face. He looked back. For just the fraction of a second. But it was enough for Yunho. And as clichee as it sounded, there was a spark. It felt like a shock wet through his finger, just where his skin touched the skin of his prey. The spark continued to travel over his whole body, making his skin explode in goosebumps and left him with a shiver. Wow. Yunho really wanted this guy if his body reacted to even just the smallest amount of touch this violently.The bartender retracted his hand and Yunho placed the glass of colorful alcohol carefully in front of Seonghwa. Bartender-guys must have felt it, too right? But there was just a last friendly smile, then the hottie turned to tend to the next customers drink, without a sign, he felt something similar to what Yunho had felt.

  
Seonghwa slightly grimaced at the colorful drink and glared at Yunho. “I am doing this for you, you know. I just want to be the more liked Hyung, I can’t lose to Hongjoong.” Yunho focused on his friend again laughed. He patted Seonghwas forearm. “You definitely are my favorite Hyung.” Seonghwa took a sip through the straw of the drink.  
“It’s actually not that bad.”

  
Yunho, who has already finished his drink, while studying any detail of this gorgeous person, he could get, gestured to share the drink. Seonghwa let him. It really had a nice taste. Sweet, but still not too much. The sweetness balanced the bitterness of alcohol out perfectly, the juice giving it an interesting twist. Yunho wondered if he maybe just liked the taste so much, because his new favorite bartender made it. He tried to get another glimpse on the guy, who was busy on the other side of the bar, so he could only see him only from behind. Which was almost as an amazing sight. His ass and legs were clad in tight leather-pants. Yunho bit his lip. This ass looked amazing and his thighs were just as attractive. The guy probably worked out a lot. With every second staring at this guy, Yunho got more eager to win this guy over and he was looking forward to his success.

  
They finished the drink and returned to the dancefloor, but not before Yunho looked back one last time, seeing how hot-bartender-guy was smiling while he spoke to a colleague and mixing something at the same time. Seonghwa was walking in front of him, step slightly skipping and swaying to the rhythm of the music.

  
They threw themselves on the dancefloor slowly dancing their way through the bodies to look for Wooyoung and Yeosang who promised to wait for them on the dancefloor, but who might have vacated it, since Yunho and Seonghwa would take so long. They found Yeosang first, but not on the dancefloor. Seonghwa spotted him on the second-floor balcony, where he was pinned against the railing by some other guy, kissing each other senseless. Seonghwa rolled his eyes at him. Yunho just laughed and took out his phone to take a photo of them. Yeosang always teased him with photos and videos in unfavorable situations, so he had to pay him back and maybe make a movie about him.

  
Wooyoung was found in a similar situation, but on the dancefloor. He was grinding against a guy, who Yunho gave Wooyoung credit for getting, because he looked very hot.

  
As Seonghwa spotted him, he turned at Yunho, expression unnerved.

  
“Then let’s just have fun alone together, Hyung.” Yunho knew, that Seonghwa wasn’t actually mad at Wooyoung and Yeosang, he just liked to play the role of the moral, disapproving Hyung. They danced together, feeling the music, letting loose and just having fun. Yunho flirted with a boy or girl here and there, but it never led to much more than heated eye-contact. His thoughts revolved around the bartender too much to commit to another flirt right now.

  
As for Seonghwa: he didn’t hook up at clubs. His standards for a hook up were too high, Yunho assumed. Seonghwa always told them he never spotted someone who would cater to his taste. Seonghwa seemed to be very drunk tonight, though.

Maybe something would happen for a change.

  
Yunho closed his eyes, moving his body to the beat, just enjoying the buzz of alcohol and living his life.  
Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder. He snapped his eyes open. Seonghwa was leaning against him, his head on his shoulder. He brought his hands up, clutching Yunhos shirt on the front.

  
“Hyung…?”

  
Yunho was sure he felt something wet on the spot, were Seonghwa buried his face on his shoulder. He carefully lifted his arms, resting them gently on his back.

  
“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Yunho was so confused. Was Seonghwa crying on his shoulder? Seonghwa? Their unshakeable, confident, strong eldest? Seonghwa, who always listened to their struggles, but having his own life together? Yunho grabbed him by his shoulders and gently pried him away to see his face.

  
It was wet from sweat, but there were clearly tear-tracks on his cheeks, his eyeliner slightly smudged. He brought up his hands to cover his face.

  
Yunho was confused and worried to a deep level. And it scared him to feel like this because he wasn’t used to feeling that way. He didn’t have to worry, because everything was always going well, he always knew what to do. So why did he not know now?

  
He scanned quickly over the dancefloor and up to the second floor for Yeosang or Wooyoung but didn’t spot either of his friends.

  
“Okay, shhh, it’s okay, let’t get out first, let’s get out.”, Yunho reassured Seonghwa, but maybe he needed to assure himself as well. He led Seonghwa through the dancing crowd by his shoulders, pressing him to his side, so he would feel save in this mass of people. They went up the stairs and the air got gradually better, until they stepped past the bouncer onto the street. Yunho glanced at Seonghwa again, who was still crying.

  
“What’s wrong, Hyung? Are you hurt?” He just got a hiccup in return. Seonghwa was furiously rubbing his eyes, making a mess of his makeup.

  
“Hyung, stop that, you’ll get make-up into your eyes, it’ll make you cry even more”, Yunho tried to stop him. He turned them left, wanting to escape the busy, party street and vanishing into one of the side-alleys which were mostly vacated and provided more privacy.

  
“I don’t care.”, Seonghwas voice was rough and cracked.

  
“Shit, how long have you been crying, before I noticed?”, Yunho mumbled to himself.

  
“I’m so sorry, Yunho, I didn’t want to break down, I’m so sorry-“

  
“Nooonono, it’s okay, really.” Yunho assured him. It was not okay. They finally turned into an alley, Yunho sat them both down at one of the entrance steps which led to a small café on the day.

  
Seonghwas crying intensified, his shoulders shaking, tears and snot running down his face. Yunho tried to comfort him by pulling him close with one arm. Seonghwas reaction was to cling to Yunho and burying his face on his shoulder again. With his free hand he fished for his phone, texting in their groupchat requesting backup.

Lucky guy 3:05  
Guys, I have a very drunk very sad Seonghwa here, help pls

He pinned his location.

He tucked away his phone, brought up his other arm to lay around Seonghwa.

  
“Hyung, please talk to me, I don’t know what’s wrong. Did something happen? Was someone mean to you?”

  
Seonghwa shook his head.

  
“Then what is it?”

  
The blonde just clenched Yunhos shirt harder, muffling his sobbing in Yunhos shoulder, who slowly started to panic. He never had troubles with comforting someone, he comforted Mingi on a daily basis, was a good listener and mostly gave constructive possible solutions for his friend’s problems. But it was so hard to find something to say to Seonghwa, who always did a good job with comforting everyone in their friend group.

  
Yunho just proceeded to pet Seonghwa’s back and hair, hoping he would calm down enough to speak.

  
Eventually his sniffles died down a bit, but he proceeded to cling to Yunho.

  
“Hyung,”, Yunho began carefully. “Are you okay?”

  
Another sniffle, then a short nod. His breath was still hitching now and then, but the worst has passed, Yunho assumed. He tried to direct Seonghwa’s face away from his shoulder so he could properly look at him.

  
“No! No. I probably look terrible now.”

  
Yunho snickered. “Yeah, probably.”

  
Seonghwa tensed.

  
“No, I mean... You don’t look terrible. I guess, everyone does look a bit out of it, if they just cried?”

  
Shit, why was it so hard to say the right thing, right now? He had to be more careful.

  
“I’m sorry, I don’t really want to worry anyone, it’s so emberassing to cry infront of any of you.”, Seonghwa mumbled again.

  
“Don’t worry, really. I just wished, I knew what’s wrong, so I could help you.” Yunhos heart was heavy watching Seonghwa like this. He couldn’t imagine what would shake Seonghwa so much, that he would break down in the middle of a dancefloor.

  
“I’m… heartbroken, I guess.” He said it so quietly, that Yunho almost missed it.

  
“Heartbroken? Why?” Duh, Yunho, isn’t that obvious? He scolded himself.

  
“Because the person, I am interested in, doesn’t really show any interest in me.”

  
“Who is that person? They are really missing out on something, though.”

  
Seonghwa chuckled. And it brought Yunho relief. He could still make him laugh, there was hope.

  
“I mean, you’re the kindest person I know and did you actually ever look at yourself? I can’t believe someone would not want you.”

  
Seonghwa scoffed. “So would you want me as well?”

  
“Hyung, we’re friends. You’re like my older brother.”

  
“So, what, if he sees me the same way as you do?”

  
Yunho didn’t know what to answer.

  
“Wait.” A thought had passed his mind.

  
“Does that mean, he is someone from our friend-group? You’re our oldest and don’t really have any other younger friends apart from us, don’t you?”

  
“Rude.”

  
“You know what I mean!” He pressed Seonghwa closer as some kind of apology. Seonghwa stayed silent for a while.

  
“It’s just… he really is a good guy and he wouldn’t hurt me intentionally. But it hurts so much to be around him and knowing he wouldn’t be interested in me ever, because he is so caught up in his own life and stuff and always busy. I don’t even know, if he’d ever make time for me, even if we got together. And it hurts, that he puts his work over everything else. I guess, I’m happy for him, that he can do what he’s passionate about, but I just wish he would open up to me more. He always puts so much distance between us. You know, I love being the Hyung for you guys and being there for you and stuff, but he actually isn’t even that much younger than me and doesn’t have to call me Hyung, but he still puts that elder-younger-distance between us and I hate it.”

  
It clicked in Yunhos brain. He knew who he was talking about. And really it should have been obvious to him. How he would always be on his side, how they sometimes exchanged looks with each other and just knew what the other thought. But Yunho wasn’t actually as convinced as Seonghwa, that Hongjoong wouldn’t want more closeness to him.

  
“Seonghwa… I’m sure you are wrong about a lot of things there. I don’t think Hongjoong is putting any distance between you.”

  
The blond tensed in his arms, as he mentioned his name.

  
“I think, that Hongjoong just really respects you and wants to express that. And maybe he just wants someone older to rely on. Most of his friends are younger after all.”

  
Seonghwa slowly retracted himself from Yunho. He wiped his tears from his face. Yunho studied his profile. His eyes were puffy end red, his ruined eyeliner gave him a very sick look. But even after ugly crying and ruining his make-up Seonghwa was one of the most handsome people he got to know. And if Hongjoong wouldn’t recognize this beauty, the one on the outside and the one on the inside, it really was his loss. Yunho was glad his Hyung trusted him with his feelings. Everyone was always relying on Seonghwa, but who did Seonghwa rely on? Maybe that was another reason, why he wanted Hongjoong to stop calling him Hyung. Maybe he wanted an equal, who he could tell about his struggles, who he didn’t feel the need to babysit.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“No need to thank me, Hyung. I’m glad you shared this with me.”

  
“I didn’t mean to though. I just got so overwhelmingly desperate on the dancefloor, as I thought about, how Joong didn’t join us again tonight and it made me so sad, how little time he spends with us since he dedicated himself completely to producing. I don’t know, I just couldn’t handle it anymore.”

  
“It’s okay. You’re a sad drunk then, I guess.”

  
They both laughed. “Yeah, I am.”

  
Yunho hugged Seonghwa again. “If you ever need to talk again, don’t hesitate to come to me. Not only if it’s about Hongjoong. But if you struggle with anything else.”

  
Seonghwa buried his face in the crook of his neck, fisting the shirt on his back. “Thank you, I will.”

  
It was unfamiliar and scary to see Seonghwa in such a devastated state, but it also felt good to be there for him and providing comfort, just as he always provided comfort to them.

  
“Yunho! Hyung!” Yunho saw how Wooyoung was standing on the entrance to the alley, they sat in. Seonghwa and Yunho left the embrace they were in. Wooyoung jogged over to them, panting, as if he ran all the way to them.

  
“I read your message, what’s wrong? Seonghwa, are you okay?” And after seeing his puffy face, his eyes got wide in this typical Wooyoung-manner. “Damn, you cried? What happened?”

  
He faced Yunho. “I saw your message, so late, I’m sorry! I was… occupied, I guess. But I ran as fast as could to you. Are you okay now?”

  
Seonghwa shot a confused look at Yunho. “Message?”

  
“I wrote a quick message in the group chat, that you were not feeling to well. I was worried.”

  
“You did what?”, eyes wide.

  
Yunho started to contemplate if it really was the right decision to ask their friends for help. Seonghwa did stress, that he didn’t want anyone to know about his struggles. And Yunho did handle it in the end like he always did. Why did he feel so uneasy?

  
“I didn’t really know what to do, to be honest? You were a mess.”

  
“And then you didn’t have a better idea than informing all of our friends, that I’m crying like a baby?” Seonghwa furrowed his brows. His expression closed off, features stony.

  
“Hey, I didn’t write that! And you didn’t cry like a baby.” Yunhos gut twisted in discomfort about this whole situation.  
Seonghwa looked away and scoffed. “I didn’t really want anyone to know that I was breaking down. Bad enough, that you had to witness that.”

  
“Hyung, c’mon. It’s no big deal, we’re all friends, I just wanted you to be safe and didn’t know, if I could comfort you enough. I didn’t know at first, what the issue was, it could have been… I don’t know what!”

  
In hindsight, he really might have reacted to hasty. Or hasn’t he? He didn’t know what would have been the right thing to do. It was nothing new when Mingi cried. But Seonghwa breaking down? That would raise a lot of worry and questions from their friends. Questions, that Seonghwa clearlydid not want to answer. Why hasn’t he realized that sooner?

  
Seonghwa didn’t voice it clearly right now, but Yunho felt, that he had fucked up. He just gained his trust. Now he apparently lost it again.

  
“I’m sorry, Hyung. I didn’t think much about it at that moment.”

  
Wooyoung was just standing by their side, looking back and forth between them, confused.

  
“Yeah, you never think much, because everything falls just into place for you. But life isn’t always like that.” He looked Yunho square in the face. “Life is about making thoughtful decisions. Maybe you should grow up more and stop being reckless so much.”

  
Yunho just stared at him.

  
Wooyoung made himself present again. “Hyung, that was a bit harsh, wasn’t it?”

  
Seonghwa didn’t answer.

  
“I’m going home. You should go soon, too.”

  
He stood up, making his way to the main street, trying to rub the smudged eyeliner away to look somewhat presentable.  
By all respect and love he had for his Hyung, but Yunho wouldn’t have that.

  
“Maybe you should stop living your life, like you have a stick up your ass and do something daring for once.” He shouted back. Seonghwa stopped, slowly looking back. His face was only half-illuminated by the street-light.

  
“Daring like what? Climbing up a rain-pipe? Running over red-lights and hoping to not get hit by a car? That’s not daring, that’s downright stupid.” Seonghwa didn’t raise his voice much, but there was a slight tremor in his tone, that gave his aggravation away.

  
“What the fuck guys, this is escalating. Stop, both of you.” Wooyoung stood between them, head snapping back and forth between Yunho and Seonghwa.

  
Yunho stood up, looking at Seonghwa over Wooyoungs head. “No, I mean more like, I don’t know? Maybe actually talk about your feelings to the person who is involved instead of bottling it up and drowning in self-pity for who knows how long?”  
Wooyoung stared at him incredibly. “What are you talking about, Yunho?” He then stared at Seonghwa, who just hold Yunhos daring stare.

  
“Go home.” He just said, before turning around and walking away.

  
“Yeah, go ahead, Seonghwa! Just turn your back on your problems and pretend you don’t have any! See, where this will take you!”

  
“Yunho, what the fuck! Shut up!”, Wooyoung glared at him. He stared after Seonghwa, looked back at Yunho, as if he tried to choose who he should stay with. “You behaved like an asshole!”, was his conclusion before he ran after Seonghwa.

“Hyung! Wait!”

  
Then they were out of earshot and Yunho couldn’t hear, what they were saying. He didn’t care anyway. They turned the corner and were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first fic ever, that I wrote by myself ID I hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts, so I can continue writing a story, we all like :D  
> Also here is my writing twitter, it's new and shiny, so not much to see there yet, but I would love to interact with more YunSan lovers :D  
> https://twitter.com/Illusion612


	2. Blue Vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes from hot to emberassing to angry so fast omg. What is proper story pacing lol.

This night went shitty. He knew he would regret what he said to Seonghwa tomorrow, but now he was just trembling with anger. He just stood there, trying to control his breathing. What was Seonghwa’s problem? He just wanted some support for himself and not at least for Seonghwa by their trusted friends. What was wrong about it?

“Yunho?” 

He snapped out of his thoughts, watching as Yeosang was approaching him, his phone in his hand. “I read your text, what was happening? Is Seonghwa okay?” Yunho stomped over to him, grabbed him by his arm and dragged him back to the club. 

“Yeah, he is fine.” He gritted through his teeth. “Let’s go back and get more drinks. I didn’t really get to dance much, I want to go crazy on the dancefloor.”

“Are you sure, everything is alright? I was kinda worried, when I read the text, did Wooyoung already get to you?”

“Yes, it’s all settled now, don’t worry.” Sweet Yeosang. He worried about a lot of stuff already, Yunho didn’t have to break the news to him right now. Seonghwa clearly disliked him telling their friends anyway. 

They showed the bouncer their entrance stamps and got inside. Yunho inhaled the stale scent of human sweat, cigarettes and alcohol. Alcohol. Yes, that’s what he needed, right now. Two or three shots of something high-percentaged and he’d be just as happy as before this whole mess. He remembered the hot bartender-guy. The club was still pretty busy, he would wait another hour before he’d start his mission on getting the guys number. This would definitely turn his night into a good one and this kind of accomplishment to boost his mood was necessary.

He and Yeosang got a few shots together and Yunho utilized their stay at the bar to further check out his prey. 

By the third shot Yeosang had to stop him from buying more. And Yunho internally thanked him for that. He already could feel the alcohol rushing through his system, taking out all his bad thoughts, lifting his mood. 

They stormed the dancefloor together, mingling with the crowd and let themselves go. Yeosang was his only friend, who he hadn’t any restrictions to touch. They were pretty touchy with each other in their day-to-day life and drunk on the dancefloor even more. Yunho even considered (more than once) to make a move on him, but it never felt quite right. Just enjoying each other’s proximity like that was much more valued by both of them. Also, Yunho was pretty sure, Yeosang has developed a crush on Wooyoung and vice versa and he thought that was beautiful. 

They danced close to each other, touching each other’s shoulders, arms, chest. Yunho’s mind got more and more intoxicated and he could see Yeosang succumbing to the alcohol as well. He saw the heated looks he gave strangers, watched how he filthily ran his tongue over his lips, to attract a flirt. Damn, in another world, he would have probably already laid him. Like. A lot of times. 

Fuck, he got a lot hornier, when he was drunk. 

He noticed, how Yeosang exchanged looks with a guy, who danced quite close to them and slowly backed off to give his friend the space he needed to get onto the guy. But Yeosang grabbed his hand to prevent him from going too far away. He leaned into him and whispered into his ear: “I want to make him jealous.”

Yunho did not know, what he signed up for, when Yeosang started to utilize him for jealousy-business. 

He turned around, grabbed Yunhos hands and placed one on his hip, the other on his chest. His hips were rolling sinfully, grazing his crotch. Yunho thought he was going to die. Yes, he was very touchy with Yeosang. Yes, he normally touched him a lot when they were dancing together. But that never included dirty-dancing and Yunho didn’t know, if it would change anything if Yeosang felt the enormous boner Yunho was popping right now. 

The temptation to just fuck it and recklessly grind his crotch on Yeosangs amazingly cute butt was extremely high. And Yunho, being personified recklessness and usually always giving in to what he wanted, firmed the grip he had on Yeosangs hip and pulled him flush against his body. He rather felt than heard the moan Yeosang let out. It vibrated through his chest and made Yunhos heart flutter in excitement. Yes. Exactly this feeling. He needed that. He wanted that. Everything will turn out favorable, there was no need to worry, this will turn out just like Yunho needed it to be. Maybe this is going to result in a friends-with-benefit situation, maybe it will be a one-time thing and then they both agree it was nice to share pleasure, but yeah, let’s never do that again, maybe it will just stay at dirty dancing and they won’t talk about it, because it was literally no big deal. 

Yunho didn’t care. He didn’t want to care. The argument with Seonghwa ruined his night, he deserved to have fun. 

Yeosang brought his arms around Yunhos neck, Yunhos hands roamed over his torso catching on his hard nipples he felt through Yeosangs extremely thin shirt. Yunho groaned. He let his hands roam deeper, dipping between his v-line and then without further hesitation cupped him through his pants. He was hard. Just as him. Yunho had the hots for Yeosang. Yeosang had the hots for Yunho. What stopped them? He grabbed Yeosang by his shoulders, turning him around and then immediately sealed their lips. And damn, if that didn’t feel good. Yeosang opened his mouth, sliding out his tongue and he didn’t have to wait long for Yunho to follow him suit, opening up for Yeosang, letting him in, letting him explore. Yeosangs hand found his ass, pulling him forward, bringing their crotches together, rolling his body to the music and providing friction between them. 

Yunho moaned load and shamelessly. The guy Yeosang originally wanted to make jealous was long forgotten. They only focused on each other, feeling each other, tasting each other. Yunho buried his hand in Yeosangs hair, grabbed it hard and coaxed a sweet sound out of him. He loved it. Yeosang against him felt good, it felt exciting and like the right thing to do. It felt like something he could get used to. These soft lips? His firm ass? His sweet, low-pitched moans? Yunho was all in for that. Fuck Wooyoung and his crush on Yeosang. If he didn’t get him, Yunho would. 

Yeosang started to mouth at his jaw, traveling lower, leaving kisses all over his throat and Yunho wished he would bite him. He pulled his hair again, scratched at his scalp. Yeosang came up again, licking at his ear. “Shit, I didn’t expect the night to go like this.” His deep voice made Yunho shivered. “You’re turning me on so much right now.” It was a rough and hushed whisper. Yunho gulped. Yeosang bit softly into his earshell and then found his mouth again. Yunho cupped his face, as he licked into his mouth. It was an uncontrolled, wet kiss. “Fuck, maybe I should have made a move on you sooner, I always thought, you were crushing on Wooyoung, so I didn’t.”

Yeosang got rigid at that. He took a step back. Yunho watched him confused and tilt his head in question. “What’s wrong?”  
“This was probably a mistake.”

“What?” Yunho couldn’t believe it. Yeosang was just shoving his tongue down his throat five seconds ago and literally said to him, that he was turned on by him, why was he acting like this all of the sudden? Was he actually having a crush on Wooyoung? But even if, did he just forget in favor of making out with him?

“I’ll head home, I’m tired.”

“Wha-? No, wait, what the fuck, Yeosang?”

But Yeosang was already worming his way through the dancefloor, which got noticeably less crowded. Yunho tried to follow him for a while, but Yeosang, being smaller and nimbler than him had a much easier time to maneuver through the dancing people. And at some point Yunho just got pissed and stopped pursuing. Was everyone this night trying get him pissed? Seonghwa at first and now Yeosang acting like that? Shit, and he really thought he’d have a good time tonight. 

No, stop. He would not have that. He was Yunho. The lucky guy, who always got what he wanted, who always had fun. He could turn this night around, his last chance to make this night absolutely awesome. Firstly, he needed a drink to suffocate the anger that build up at him (again!). And then he would hunt for the bartender’s number. Yes. That would make all of his suffering this night worth it. He could then still say he was the lucky guy. 

He made his way to the bar for the third time this night. He checked his phone. It was already 3:56 am, the crowed slowly trickling out, the bar much less occupied than before. He noticed the string of messages he got the last hours but decided to make future-Yunho deal with that. 

As he was sitting down, he spotted his object of desire, aiming to get his attention in particular. He noticed him and flashed him a smile. “Yes, please?” Yunho ordered the same cocktail, Seonghwa had ordered earlier this night. The guy got to work immediately, starting to mix and shake and pour and decorate until a perfect copy of his earlier drink stood in front of Yunho.

“Here you go.” Another kind smile. Yunho attacked before the bartender could turn away and tend to something else. 

“Hey, seems to be a busy night, right?”

He could have slapped himself immediately after that. What kind of dumb conversation starter was this.

The bartender just scoffed. “Yeah, it is.” No trace left of the kind smile that decorated his face prior. And then turned away to do something else.

Yunho followed him along the bar as far as he could.

“The worst died down now, didn’t it? Few hours ago, it was crazy, haha.”, he tried to laugh to relieve some of the tension, but Yunho felt, this whole thing was a big fuck up. He used to be so slick and well with words, where did all his genius pick up lines go? 

The guy started to look really annoyed now.

New strategy.

“I’m Yunho. What’s your name?” 

The guy sighed deeply.

“Listen. Yunho.”

Damn, hearing him saying his name, sounded good.

“You got it right. This night was busy. Is still busy. I’m just doing my job, please don’t make it any harder for me.”

A pang of guilt, but Yunho wouldn’t give up. He knew he had it in him. He always got anyone he wanted, that was just how thigs were. Right?

“That’s why I’m trying to make it a bit better for you.” He accompanied his sentence with a suggestive wink. Could he get any cheesier? A wink? Seriously? 

“Unbelievable.”, the guy muttered almost inaudible. “Why do they always have to pester me. And don’t say anything like, I’m different from the other girls.”

“Well. Technically I am. I am a man, in case you didn’t notice.” 

“Oh, trying to be witty, I see.”

Someone called for his attention and as the professional he was, he immediately put on his bartender smile and tried to ignore Yunho in favor of mixing another drink. Yunho just waited until he was done.

“So, you know my name now, wouldn’t it be polite to tell me yours?” 

“Wouldn’t it be polite to just fuck off and let me do my job? I am clearly not interested, why do you keep annoying me.”

Oh snarky. Yunho did like that. 

“I just would like to get to know you.”, He took a sip from his glass and was sure to make a show of sucking on the straw. A silent voice in the back of his mind screamed at him.

“Wow, you won’t understand, huh?” 

At that moment, a coworker yelled at him a quick “San, could you please get some Barcadi from the storage, it’s almost empty!” before she left to mix a drink.

Jackpot. At least Yunho had his name. It would have been even better, if he actually coaxed it out of his prey by himself, but he would take what was given to him.

“Okay, I will go get the booze and if you’re not gone by the time I’m back…”, he left the sentence unfinished. 

Then what? Yunho thought to himself. Of course, he wouldn’t leave. He stumbled at the start into his whole seducing-the-bartender-quest, but it was slowly going somewhere. Or was it? Drunk Yunho proceeded to ignore the very sober voice that continued to scream at him to stop. 

His hands where sweaty and clammy and he tried to cool them on the cold glass containing his cocktail. His heart was almost jumping out of his chest and he still wished he could just rewind time and start the conversation again. He had never felt this unsure when flirting with someone. And even though it was a very uncomfortable feeling, it was also new and exciting. This will turn out good. It will. 

He observed how San (wow, was it nice, to actually have a name to this pretty face) walked away to what must be the storage room and then just waited for him to return. He didn’t know what has been wrong with this night. But everyone had a bad day once in a while, right? At least that was what his friends always said. It was Yunho’s turn now. Things will solve themselves tomorrow. He was sure about that.

Yunho spotted San coming back. He was carefully squeezing himself through drunk bodies with a seemingly heavy box in his arms, which obviously contained a lot of glas-bottles filled with alcohol. His exposed forearms where flexed, Yunho could see his muscles and arteries stand out. If that wasn’t hot, he didn’t know what was. 

But no strength could have saved San from stumbling, as one of the guests was pushed against Sans side, bringing him out of balance, making him loose his hold on the heavy box. It slipped out of his hands. Yunhos was sure, the box would fall to ground, the glass-bottles crashing and spilling its contents over the whole floor. But that didn’t happen. Instead the box flew back into Sans hands, as if it was pulled by a mystical force towards the bartender. Yunho was sure, he clearly saw the box leave Sans hands. And if Sans shocked expression was anything to go by, he as well has been convinced that the box was doomed to fall to the ground. 

He seemed to pull himself back together and made his way to the bar, placing the box on the floor behind it. 

As he ascended and saw Yunho, he rolled his eyes. “Man, you are persistent. Do you want me to call for the security?”

Yunho did not want him to call the security. But he was sure, it was a shallow threat anyway. 

He needed a different approach if he wanted to get this guy’s number. He was a challenge. It was so much harder to get his number, than anyone else’s number he ever attained. Maybe he should try a reverse approach. 

Instead of continuing to talk to San, he fell back to just observe him and look around to search for something he could use for his plan. A plan that would definitely be successful, even though, he had to wait until it would fully unfold itself.

San was already bustling around on the opposite side of the bar. Yunho waved at another bartender.

"Sorry, do you have something to write for me?"

He nodded and handed a little sticky-note and a cheap pen to Yunho. Yunho thanked him and proceeded to write a line of digits on the paper along with his name. 

Now he just had to deliver his number. If San wouldn't give his number to Yunho, Yunho would give out his very own number to him. And as he knew his own luck, San would eventually contact him. He was such a genius.

Yunho moved his position to where San was currently mixing two colorful cocktails at the same time. 

"So," Yunho began.

San looked up and as he recognized him, he just rolled his eyes and continued pouring vodka into the cocktail-glasses. 

"since you are in fact busy and don't want to talk while you're in your shift, why don't we continue our conversation another time at another place?"

San, the cocktails finished, turned to deliver them to two waiting girls, who received them with a smile. Yunho could see, they were clearly interested in the bartender as well. But they had no chance, because, he, Yunho, would get to him first.

San busied himself with wiping the counter. 

"What do you think? Let's go on a date?"

San's answer came as fast as a bullet: "No."

"Oh, don't act so cold! It will just make me hot." Yunho was such a flirting genius. He mentally patted his own back. The sober voice just silently facepalming in the back of his mind. 

San stopped wiping the counter and looked him directly into the eyes for the first time. Damn, his fierce gaze already made him feel things.

"I have been working quite some time as a bartender. But noone has been as annoying and as bad at flirting as you. Do you really think, I would give my number easily out to anyone who tried to lay me?"

Yunho just ignored the jab to his flirting-skills and just continued with his plan.

"That's why I am giving you my number instead!" He put the little sticky note on the counter.

San stared at him, then scoffed. "Wow, revolutionary. No one ever did that before." But he still reached out to take the sticky-note. Yunho smiled happily. This was a success, right? Not the outcome he would have liked most, but still, he took his number.

His smile was wiped of his face as San ripped the note in tiny little pieces and threw them in a bin under the counter.

"And now leave." He stared darkly at Yunho and his stare was so intense and full of dislike, it made Yunho shiver. Never has he felt so much negative emotion coming at him from another person. This night was a disaster. His last attempt to turn things around for him, has failed. 

He stood, staring back at San with disbelieve. Why didn’t he just took his number? Why did everything have to be so hard tonight? 

Ok, Yunho, calm down. It's just this night. Things will be better tomorrow. And next time you'll try to hit on someone it will go smoothly. It was probably just San who was immune to him. Yes, it was San’s fault, nothing wrong with himself. He turned around and stomped to the clubs exit, throwing angry glares at anyone who got in his way. It became claustrophobic, people everywhere, their sweaty bodies to close, the scent of smoke and alcohol getting to much for him. 

When he finally made it up the stairs and out of the club and on the street, he inhaled deeply. His stomach started to cramp, he probably had to much alcohol. 

All of his friends have left already, this unloyal shits, he had to go home all by himself. Gladly the dorms weren't too far away, but it still was a 20-minute walk through the dark streets. He glanced at his phone. Already 5 in the morning. He could faintly see the sky getting slightly lighter. He started walking home.

Damn, all he wanted to do now was sleeping. This night has been too crazy. Everything would look better if he had slept. And then he will also answer the 50+ texts that has been making themselves known on his phone-display. He couldn't bother looking at them now. Most of them have been from their group chat or from his friends individually. 

Mingi will probably attack him with questions as well as soon as he's home. 

The mild night-air was caressing his skin calmingly. The sickness he felt in his stomach grew with each step, though and he wasn't even walking for five minutes before he had to pause, steadying himself on a wall and emptying his guts out on the sidewalk. Admittedly, there wasn't much to come out. Only some liquid in a terrible green-bluish color. That damn cocktail he had ordered from San. 

Fuck. San. He had thought this night would end with another accomplishment. But it hadn't. Instead it even went worse. And he has been so sure. Not only because of his luck, but also because he had felt that spark, when their fingers had fainlty touched. 

Yunho thought back to how San almost let the box with alcohol fall, but the box somehow saved itself from falling. And maybe that was something, that should have stood out more to Yunho. Sure, he had been drunk, but he had clearly seen how the box mocked gravity and came back to Sans hands. And as he stared into the puddle of blue vomit, he realized why that hadn't felt as strange as it should have.

Because stuff like that happened to Yunho all the time. 

Things moving out of his way, cars stopping or getting slower when he crossed a street, objects randomly appearing when he needed them, things getting back into his hand even though he let them fall.

Might San have it as well? The Luck? The same strange power that seemed to follow Yunho wherever he went to assist him in his daily life? 

Yunho couldn't say if San was the same lik him with certainty, though. He had only seen happening it once and also he has been in an intoxicated state. 

There was no point in wondering now. What was certain now, was that his luck apparently took a vacation and left him for tonight. 

Yunho cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and continued his walk home. 

When he finally stood in front of the door to the apartment he shared with Mingi, struggling to properly get the key into the keyhole, the door flew open, startling Yunho.

"Don't give me a heart attack, bro!"

"Dude, I had at least 5 heart attacks tonight because of you!", Mingi yelled back. Leave it to Mingi to yell loudly at the ungodly hour of 5:30 in the morning.

"Come in now and tell me what the fuck you did to Seonghwa and Yeosang appearantly as well."

Yunho groand. A headache was slowly forming in the back of his head. Wow, it couldn't have gotten better, right?

Yunho kicked off his shoes, while Mingi slammed the door shut.

"Can you please keep it down, man, what the fuck." Yunho snapped at him. 

"I'm just extremly on edge? Nobody really wants to tell me what happened and now the source of this whole ordeal is home and I just want to know?"

Yunho slurped into the little kitchen and filled a glass with tap water to rinse his mouth before downing the rest of the water. 

"Seonghwa seemed to be extremely pissed, I don't know what could have happened for him to be so mad? I mean, we’re talking about Seonghwa, he never gets mad. Ever. Also why was he sad at first? You send that one text, that he was sad, I was just so confused. Why was he sad and then mad?"

Mingi just wouldn't shut up, would he? Yunhos headache got worse every second.

"And then Wooyoung wrote something about you had an argument or something and you behaved like a dick. And then he said, Yeosang came home and he seemed to be pissed at you as well? And none of us know what's wrong with Yeosang, he wouldn't talk, so maybe you tell me?"

Yunho closed his eyes and tried to breath in deep. Why couldn't Mingi just shut up. Didn't he see, Yunho was tired and absolutely not up for any conversation?

"Like, how did you manage to piss off more than half of our closest friends, not even I have the power to do that, so please start tel..."

"For fucks sake, Mingi, shut the fuck up now!"

This indeed made Mingi shut up.

"Just stop pestering me now, this night was fucking bad already, why do you need to make it even worse? Just shut up and be patient for a change and wait until tomorrow or something until someone will tell you, will you?"

"Yunho...", Mingis voice was so small. Nothing like his usual loud and annoying self.

"No, don't say anything. I'll go to sleep now and I swear to god, if you wake me up tomorrow, and don't let me sleep in, I will bring hell onto you."

Yunho just glared at the shocked Mingi, before he stomped over to his room, violently slamming the door behind him. He threw himself on his bed without changing. 

Sleep came almost immediately to him. His last thought was how he was sorry yelling at Mingi. But that was something he'd be dealing with tomorrow. Tomorrow. When everything would finally be better and he could forget this hell of a night occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of pain I felt while writing Yunho's terrible attempt at flirting, you can't imagine.  
> Also, I'm sorry for making Yunho such a bithc, but it's for ChaRacTerDEVeloPemeNt, ok?
> 
> Follow me on twitter for some chitchat :D @illusion612


	3. Painkillers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Yunho has one friend left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of texting. It was fun!

Yunho got woken up by Mingi rummaging in the kitchen. It sounded like the pan falling down. He could also hear Mingi’s hushed swearing in reaction. 

Fuck, he had told him he'd bring hell upon him if he woke him up, but actually Yunho couldn't do much more than just groan and close his eyes immediately after he opened them. Last night he hadn't bothered to shut his curtains and he was regretting it now, as the sun was blaring right into his face, making a thousand bombs explode inside his head. He shifted to his side, so his face was hidden in the shadow, but the massive headache was still rampaging. He brought hell upon himself instead of Mingi. 

Yunho tried to go back to sleep, but additionally to his headache the events of last night came trickling back into his memory. 

He still had his clothes on, which reeked of sweat and cigarettes, the stale taste in his mouth from when he threw up made him almost gag all over, his throat hurt from how dry it was.

But he couldn't be bothered to stand up, he felt no energy in his body to even move an inch. He has never felt so bad in his whole life. 

Yunho managed to doze off for a few minutes, but woke up, because Mingi made some noise in the kitchen again. He even didn't have enough energy to be angry at him.

He regretted yelling at Mingi last night, but at the same time he didn't. His best friend was often oblivious to how the people around him felt, normal words wouldn't help much, so sometimes force was necessary. Or that is what Yunho tried to calm his conscience with. In fact, he didn't have a reason to get angry at Seonghwa last night or make out with Yeosang or creepily hanging out at the bar to forcefully get the bartender's -San's- private number. How fucked up is that?

Yunho reached for his phone on the nightstand, but then noticed it wasn't there. It was still in his jeans-pocket, he hadn't bothered himself to take it out.

With some struggles, he pried it out of his tight jeans, mentally steeling himself for the flood of texts. There even came more in the morning. Yunho opened the group chat first.

Lucky guy 3:05  
Guys, I have a very drunk very sad Seonghwa here, help pls

Mango 3:09  
wtf happening with you guys? seonghwa r u okay?   
man, there I can't accompany you guys once and seonghwa gets sad? 

Weewooyoung 3:16  
omg, is he okay??? are you okay??? comin forya now!!!!!!!!!!!  
almost there!

Mango 3:18  
update plsss!!!!!!!

Yeoyeo 3:24  
didn't read the text until now, coming now too, i hope hyung is okay!

Singseong 3:44  
I'm fine

Mango 3:45  
tell me what happned pls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Singseong 3:45  
I'm fine, Yunho overreacted

Joongle 3:51  
Whoa, guys are you okay?

Singseong 3:52  
YES I AM OKAY EVERYBODY SHUT UP ABOUT IT NOW

Weewooyoung 3:55  
Yunho and seonghwa had a fight, the details arnt too important, but yunho behaved like a dick ngl

Mango 3:55  
WHAT?! my sweet yunho boi?? like a dick? cant imagine D:

Weewooyoung 3:56  
dude, you wernt there, it was terrifying. hyung was kinda nasty too tbh, but yunho started it? I dunno, dont wanna say too much, hyung asked me not to make a big deal out of it. you guys should just know, that yunho is an asshole ID (his words not mine, even tho I agree lol)

Mango 4:00  
this man is going into interrogation as soon as he's home

singseong 4:09  
i'm home now btw, see u guys around, good night

Joongle 4:10  
Good night! Things will probably be better tomorrow and then you ans Yunho can maybe calmly talk it out whatever it was you argued about.

Singseong 4:12  
Thanks, Joong, but I doubt that.

Mango 4:23  
Yunho still at the club??

Weewooyoung 4:25  
yeah, I think so? If he hasn't arrived home? Yeosang's also not home, I guess their still going at it together.

Weewooyoung 4:28  
NVM Yeosang came home, shit he seems to not be in a good mood! Gonna check in on him quick, brb

Mango 4:28  
okkk, I try not to implode meanwhile, bc I am anxious of what happened ommmgggggggg!!!!

Mango 4:34  
Soooo????

Weewooyoung 4:37  
he wouldn't rly talk about it???? He seemed pissy at Yunho tho?? I asked him, if he knew about yunho and he went like, yeah whatever fuck this guy and I was just ??????????????? what happened????

Mango 4:37  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Weewooyoung 4:39  
he's in his room now and even locked the fucking door and I'm sure, I heard him crying??????

Mango 4:40  
WHAT?!? Maaan, why wasn't I there, I could have managed some damage control D:

Also Yunho isn't answering my texts.

Weewooyoung 4:42  
Yeah, mine neither

Mango 4:44  
I hope he's okk??

Weewooyoung 4:50  
Imma gonna sleep now, I'm tired physically and mentally, gonna sleep the wholeday tomorrow lol

Mango 4:50  
Noooo, don't let me suffer all by myself I need to know, what happned!!!

Weewooyoung 4:51  
ask the source of the whole thing himsef, when he comes home

Mango 4:51  
IF he comes home, omg, I hope he safe

Weewooyoung 4:51  
good night!

Mango 4:52  
night :(

Joongle 5:01  
Wow, I'm happy I wasn't there.

Mango 5:02  
Go to sleep, you need more sleep >:[

No wait. Stay. I'm lonely

Yunho sighed. So he made Yeosang cry huh? He still was angry about being stood up without a word, but now he also began to worry. Being sober now he also realized his horrible mistake. Or was it a mistake? Technically there wasn't anything wrong with making out. And there are always two people involved in making out, it was not like Yunho forced himself on Yeosang, more like the other way around if anything. 

He opened the private chat with Mingi.

Mango

3:13 Yunho what's happening, why is Seonghwa sad??

3:55 okay, apparently he’s mad now? What happened? Did you do anything to him??

4:15 Maaaan, no one in the group chat is really answering my questions, I don't know what happened D:

4:16 Why did you fight? What about did you fight? Seonghwa never gets srsly mad, what did you dooooo???

4:17 Also I'm starting to worry now, you rarley neglect you phone for so long

4:41 Apparently you fucked up Yeosang as well?!?!?!?!?!?! Yunho, tell meeee!!!!!

4:49 Are you okay?

4:49 When will you come home?

4:50 Lowkey worried now

4:56 come home pls :((((

God, Mingi just couldn't be patient. Also he should have gone to sleep as soon as he came home from work, instead he spammed their group chat and private chat.   
The next private chat was from Wooyoung.

Weewooyoung   
4:15 Dude, I talked with Seonghwa

4:18 He didn't want to tell me any details, but he said, he was talking about a very sensitive topic with you and didn't want anyone to know. Why did you have to tell the whole group chat that something was up??

4:19 Honestly kind of a dickmove?

4:41 what the fuck did you do to yeosang?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

And there it was again. The anger. As if Wooyoung did know about anything. He didn't know the helplessness he felt while Seonghwa cried on his shoulder. Also he notified the group chat before Seonghwa even told him it was a sensitive matter for him. Wooyoung should back off and stop stooping his nose into matters that are not his.  
Yunho proceeded to the last private chat. It was Hongjoongs.

Joongle  
4:11 Hey, so I don't know what happned exactly, but I'm sure, you guys will get over it, if you sit together and talk it out. Arguments happen, no big deal. But please stay calm. I'll say the same to Seonghwa.

9:37 So, I'm really wondering what you were fighting about now, bc Seonghwa even doesn't talk to me about it and also got kinda rude? I know it's technically not my business, but I care about both of you a lot and want you to get along?

9:51 Maybe lets talk today.

Right, Hongjoong didn't know anything and that Seonghwa wouldn't open up to him about anything was just natural, considering that Hongjoong himself was the core of the matter. And if he recognized that it was not his business, why did he have to get himself into it? 

There have been no texts from Seonghwa or Yeosang and really, it was better this way. If they expected him to crawl to them on his knees and beg for forgiveness they could wait forever.

Yunho's locked his phone and threw it on the mattress, irritatedly staring at the wall as if he tried to burn wholes into it with his eyes alone. 

His headache was unbearable now and so he eventually pulled himself up and out of bed to get some painkillers and also a ton of water.

As he emerged from his room, he saw Mingi still standing in front of the stove. Mingi startled as he noticed Yunho.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up? Really, I'm so sorry, I was making breakfeast for you to cheer you up a bit and then the pan fell down, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine", Yunho grumbled reaching for a glass, filling it with water, rinsing his mouth, and then downing two glasses full of the cool liquid. 

And the fact Mingi made breakfeast for him placated him a bit. It even looked good, scrambled eggs (and they were just a bit burned) and pancakes. 

Yunho rummaged in their little collection of medicine to find the painkillers he needed so much.

"Don't take them on a sober stomach, eat some bites before that.", Mingi warned him.

Yunho grunted in response. He was right. Last time he took painkillers on an empty stomach he just threw them up. 

Mingi proceeded to load some eggs and one pancake with some maple-sirup on his plate before filling up a plate for himself as well.

They sat at their small kitchen table and ate in silence. And Yunho was thankful for that, because he didn't know, if he could handle a prying Mingi right now. 

After a few bites, he flushed down two pills at once. 

"Wow, you must have a very nasty headache huh."

"Yeah, kinda."

"Not gonna lie, you look terrible. I hope you didn't have any plans for today, would be best if you just stayed home and rested."

"Yeah, thanks I guess. Won't move even a bit today."

They continued eating in silence. Yunho avoided looking at Mingi. The longer they sat together, the more he felt like an asshole for being bitchy to him last night. He didn't do much wrong. Maybe saying sorry, wouldn't kill him right?

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

Yunho's head snapped up at Mingi. Why was he apologizing now?

"I'm sorry, I was so pushy and bombarded you with questions. I saw you were really fucked over, but I was just too anxious and couldn't stop thinking about, what happened."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for lashing out."

"No, that's no big deal, I know I can be annoying. Probably deserved being yelled at once in a while." He laughed awkwardly.  
"Mingi, what the fuck. No one deserves being yelled at."

"Yeah, I guess." His best friend really thought, he deserved being yelled at? That was some fucked up shit.

"I mean, you do annoy me sometimes. And the others as well from time to time." He regretted saying it so bluntly, the moment the words left his mouth, as he saw, how Mingi sunk into himself even more.

"No, well, these are not the right words. What I mean is, you're sometimes to energetic for us?"

Mingi didn't answer. 

Fuck, this was almost exactly how last night with Seonghwa went. He tried to comfort and he fucked it over. What was this curse. 

"Okay, listen. I'm still super exhausted, I can't articulate myself well right now."

Mingi seemed to really be down. He put down his fork.

"If you find me so annoying, why are you even friends with me?", he mumbled.

Yunho just stared at him. This couldn't be true right? They had such a good start. Apologizing. Starting to talk things out. Mingi made him an amazing breakfeast. How could the mood turn around so fast?

Yunho really wasn't up for this shit. But he knew, diving headfirst into an argument right now, was not his best idea, considering he was still feeling like shit and Mingi seemed to be at a bad place as well. 

"How about we talk later.", Yunho suggested.

"No, Yunho honestly, I want to talk now. I was left in the dark the whole night, I don't know what was up, our whole group of friends is practically not talking to each other. Wooyoug apparently knows something, but he wouldn't tell me, because it's not his tale to tell or some bullhit. Yeosang cut himself off completely, Seonghwa told me, he would talk to me later, but honestly, I doubt, he would ever tell me anything. Hongjoong is just as clueless as I am. And you are somehow connected to all this shit and I am you best friend. Or that’s what I thought the whole time. What kind of messed up shit did you do, that you couldn't even tell me?"

Yunho laid down his fork, deeply sighing, bringing his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose. The painkillers took their sweet time to finally do the job. 

"Okay, I get that you want to know and don't want to be left on the dark."

"Then please tell me what happened, if you get it?"

Yunho was exhausted. He had a headache. He was feeling sweaty and disgusting. He stared at his fork. He wanted to tell Mingi, but he needed some time, wanted to shower first, maybe sleep another 2 or 3 hours. But deep down Yunho knew that he just needed excuses to not confront himself with that night and that he had fucked up. Badly. If he didn't tell him now, when would he tell him?

"Mingi, I fucked up."

"This much I know."

Yunho scoffed.

"Okay, I just try to tell you in chronological order."

"Sounds reasonable."

Yunho retold the events of last night, telling Mingi everything except what exactly he and Seonghwa had talked about, because even though he was still irritated at Seonghwa, he wanted to keep his secret nonetheless. Didn't need to make his fuck up even worse. 

When Yunho recalled his... encounter with Yeosang, he had to pause.

"Mingi, holy shit, what have I done." He buried his face in his hands. "I made out with Yeosang, even though, I'm pretty sure he and Wooyoung are crushing on each other, I feel like an ass."

Mingi stared incrediously at him. "I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah, me neither. But I mean, I didn't force him, he was a part of it as well? What was he thinking?"

"I don't know man, I get the feeling both of you just didn't think at all. I don't get why he just stood you up though after you brought up Wooyoung."

"I guess, he just realized then that he indeed was actually crushing on Wooyoung and not me. Came to his senses or something."

Mingi furrowed his brows. "Yeah, but that still sounds kinda strange. I can't believe, he was so drunk, he would just forget about his feelings. Maybe he doesn't have a crush on Wooyoung, we don't actually know for sure. Maybe he is crushing on you instead."

Yunho choked on his glass of water.

"Repeat that, please. I think you just said something funny."

"No dude, really. Or at least, he thinks you’re just hot? I mean, you can have feelings for someone and still find someone else attractive as well."

Yeosangs behaviour was still strange. 

"I guess, you only have one option to find out the truth, have you?"

Yunho sank into his chair. "I can't talk to him yet, I'm so embarrassed." He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as if to block out the outside world to prevent him from interacting with Yeosang ever again. "I don't think he is willing to talk anyway, he seems to lock himself up, not even talking to Wooyoung."

"Eventually you guys will have to talk."

"Yeah, but that day is not today. And not any time soon."

"We will see. I just hope, you will make up soon, it sucks when my friends are hurt. It even sucks more when they hurt each other."

They sat in silence. There plates have been empty for a long time already. Mingi in sweats and T-Shirt, Yunho in his club outfit from last night.

"As for Seonghwa, I think it will be easy to resolve, if you just apologize. It wasn't your intention to hurt him, just some unthoughtfulness."

"Yeah, but I said so many mean things to him afterwards."

"And so did he."

"You're right."

"I know."

"Brat."

Mingi smirked. "I know."

"I think, it will be easier for me to talk to Seonghwa than to talk to Yeosang, but initiating a conversation, really makes me... scared? Anxious? I don't know, I don't want to fuck it up even more. I think, I might lash out again, I’m still pissed at him.”  
"Man everyone needs to go through an uncomfortable conversation even once in a while. Even you with your unbelievable luck.” Mingi paused and then furrowed his brows. “Kinda strange though, all of this shit happened to you. I mean, you never really fuck up."

Yunho nodded vigorously.

"Right? Isn't that strange? I was so confused, I never felt so nervous. When I tried to comfort Seonghwa, I didn't know what to say. Usually it comes so easily for me to comfort people. Not only comforting you, I can't count anymore how often I had to pick up Wooyoung again or talking Yeosang through final season, so he wouldn't just drop out."

"Maybe it was just a bad day."

"I really hope so."

Mingi played absentmindedly with his fork.

"Okay, but all of this doesn't explain why you came home so late. When Yeoang arrived at his and Wooyoung’s appartment, you were not even close to home. What else happened?"

Yunho groand loudly, laying his head on his arms on the table and buried his face into them. He didn't want to think about that.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing."

"What was? Tell me?"

Mingi looked like an excited puppy, eyes wide, ready to swallow any embarrassing story Yunho had to offer.  
"Okay, so. There was this super hot Bartender. His name's San."

"Okay."

"So. I noticed him before all this shit with Seonghwa went down the drain. And I planned on getting his number as soon, as the bar wasn't as busy."

Mingi grinned. 

"So, after Yeosang had left, I hit on him."

"Oooh and how is this embarassing? Did you text him already?"

"That’s the problem, man. Didn’t get his number. I don't know what happened, I felt like I was 15 years old and have never hit on someone else before. He was super cold, and I said so many cringey things, you wouldn't believe it."

"If you didn’t tell me what kind of a shit night this has been, I wouldn’t believe you."

Yunho agreed. It was unbelievable, that his had such bad luck with a flirt. 

"Man, he was so handsome, would have loved to go on a date with him."

"Wow, that's new, you usually just collect the numbers you get, it happened only like twice or thrice that you actually went on a date with your flirts."

"Thrice is not a real word."

"So, this guy must have been really something."

"He was. And I loved the way he talked, even though he was mostly cold. And damn you should've seen his arms! He carried a box with bottles of alcohol, that must've wayed like 20 kg, he carried that like nothing."

Mingi just snorted. “You’re whipped.”

“I am.”

Yunho didn’t tell Mingi about the incident that the aforementioned box of 20kg of alcohol should have hit the floor. Something about it didn’t sit right with him. Something about it seemed like it should remain a secret. 

After cleaning up the kitchen, Yunho was finally able to get under the shower. The warm water washed away a lot of tension that had accumulated in his body and finally the painkillers where kicking in. The shower felt so comfortable, he almost fell asleep. Mingi prevented him from doing just that, by loudly banging on the door, demanding he should finish up soon, because Mingi had to pee. 

Yunho wouldn’t lift even one finger today. Mingi suggested to play some games together, but Yunho just rolled himself into a small ball on Mingi’s bed, hugging his pillow and watched Mingi play solo instead. After a while he fell into a slumber, occasionally disrupted by Mingi’s swears, when he lost a game. But Yunho didn’t mind it. It was rather comforting. After last night’s events really settled into his mind, he realized, that his whole circle of friends was pissed at him. He didn’t do anything to Hongjoong, but he was probably on Seonghwa’s side regardless of what happened, Yunho knew that much.

Mingi was the only one standing on his side, even though, he had been mean to him as well. He remembered something, Mingi had said at the breakfast table.

“Mingi.”

“Mhh.” Mingi let him know he listened, even though he was looking at the screen. 

“I’m friends with you because you’re awesome. Doesn’t matter if you annoy me sometimes.”

The sound of the controller buttons being pressed broke off. 

“Don’t you dare to call our friendship into question ever again.”, he added.

Yunho had his eyes still closed, but he knew, Mingi was looking at him. 

“Okay.” Came his answer and then the clicking of the controller resumed. 

“I lost this game because of you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Shut up.”

Yunho fell asleep to Mingi's aggressive button pressing and occasional swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yungi BroTP 5eva <3 <3 <3
> 
> What are your thoughts on this chap? Would love to read, what you think :3 
> 
> I have a writing twitter :D @Illusion612


End file.
